Timeline of Destiny
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [MC][Last Chapter][Complete!][Five-Shot] Chapter 5 is up!/Akhirnya, mereka menyatu kembali. Semua permainan konyol ini telah berakhir./Intinya, Naruto masih cinta dan sedang main tarik-ulur dengan Hinata./Tidak ada permainan konyol yang bersifat tarik ulur itu. Yang ada hubungan take and give yang akan mereka jalani sekali lagi./HappyEnding!/Warning Inside!/RnR?
1. Chapter: 1, Broken Up

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Timeline of Destiny**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 ** _Chapter: 1, Broken up_**

 _ **Genre: Drama**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Inspired by K Will's MV: You Don't Know Love**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Five-shot, Happy Ending, Tsundere!Hinata,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Hinata's PoV**

Semilir angin berhembus kencang menembus malam. Memainkan helaian demi helaian _indigo_ panjangku dengan nakal. Rembulan tertutupi oleh awan setengah darinya, menghalangi cahaya-cahaya menyinari malam yang kelam. Diri ini menggigil, tak kuasa menahan dinginnya malam yang terus merajam tubuhku. Seharusnya aku tidak di sini–di tepian sungai. Melainkan bergabung dengan teman-teman dekatku yang sibuk menghangatkan diri mereka di sekeliling api unggun.

 _Dia_ yang memintaku untuk datang kemari.

Namun yang ditunggu tak datang jua. Hingga detik ini, pria egois itu belum memunculkan batang hidungnya. Ya, Si Namikaze Naruto yang egois. Yang bodohnya masih aku cintai hingga sekarang.

Tak perduli belakangan ini si Jabrik Kuning itu selalu mengacuhkanku, aku tetap menyayanginya. Sekeras apapun aku membenci sifatnya yang kelewat dingin–yah, sebenarnya masih kalah dari Sasuke- _san_ –aku begitu bodoh masih memiliki rasa cinta yang begitu dalam. Memang pada akhirnya, aku juga yang harus mengalah dan memberikan sugesti pada diri sendiri bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Padahal, jauh dari itu, diri ini masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Sayup-sayup terdengar dari kejauhan teriakan-teriakan _euphoria_ merayakan ulang tahun sekolah yang genap 34 tahun. Begitu bahagia, keseruan tergambar jelas, dan gelak tawa menyertai mereka. Kontras denganku di sini, yang tengah mengharu biru.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Suara berat yang kukenal memecahkan lamunanku yang terjadi sesaat. _Amethyst_ ini mengalihkan atensi, kini berpaling pada sosok tegap yang berdiri berjarak satu meter dariku. Aku melihat _sapphire-_ nya yang berkilauan membunuh malam yang gelap. _Sapphire_ itu masih indah. Seperti biasanya.

"Tak apa, aku baru sampai."

Keheningan menyatu pada atmosfer yang membungkus di antara kami. Hanya suara gemericik air sungai serta lolongan serigala malam yang mampu mengisi kekosongan yang ada. Kami masih terpaut jarak satu meter. Belum ada yang bergerak, mempertipis jarak. Masing-masing dari kami masih bergelut dalam pikiran. Mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk di sampaikan.

Tetapi, aku tak tahan. Terpaksa, aku mencairkan suasana yang ada. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Jari ini mengudara, terjulur untuk menggenggam tepi baju lengan _sweater_ hitam yang ia kenakan. Naas, pemuda Namikaze itu menghentakkan lengannya segera. Merasa tak sudi di sentuh oleh diriku barang seujung saja dari dirinya.

Melihat rautnya yang semakin kusut membuat diriku kecewa. Sungguh, aku benar-benar kecewa. Benteng pertahanan yang selama ini susah kubangun akhirnya runtuh juga. Hatiku hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang tak kasat mata. Napasku memburu, sesak. Seakan Tuhan mempersempit ruang kerja jantungku. Lengkap sudah, aku merasakan diriku tengah _sekarat._

Tak mampu melontarkan kata-kata, mau tak mau harus direalisasikan dengan tindakan. Cukup, jika tidak dalam kondisi sakit hati saja aku susah untuk mengungkapkan segala keluh kesahku tentang Naruto- _kun_ secara langsung, apalagi pada saat kondisi saat ini?

"M-maaf, kita a-akhiri saja sampai di sini." Akhirnya aku bersuara–meskipun tercekat. Sangat sulit untuk mengumpulkan seluruh tekad dan keberanian untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Mataku mulai memanas, pandanganpun mulai mengabur. Terbiaskan oleh cairan-cairan bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja dengan bebasnya melewati pipiku yang tembam.

Setengah mati aku mempertahanan semua yang runtuh. Kesabaran dan harapan yang menggunung kini seakan menguap begitu saja. Yah, ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Memang tak seharusnya untuk dilanjutkan. Tak mungkin aku berjuang sendiri dalam hubungan jika Naruto- _kun_ tak berniat untuk membangun hubungan ini bersama.

Kedua tanganku tergerak. Jemari-jemari lentik ini menyelusup di balik leher putihku yang jenjang. Hendak melepaskan sesuatu yang menghiasiku di sana. Melepaskan pengait kalung berliontin merah hati yang sudah lima bulan umurnya.

Aku bisa menangkap ekspresi Naruto- _kun_ yang mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ia mengamati setiap gerak-gerikku dengan heran pada awalnya. Menurutku, mungkin ia tak menyangka kalau aku yang akan memulainya terlebih dahulu.

Sekarang kalung liontin ini kugenggam dengan erat, menggantung di udara. Mengulurkannya di depan wajah Naruto- _kun_ hingga aku berujar, "biarlah kenangan kita terbawa hanyut oleh sungai yang bermuara. Ini lebih baik."

 **PLUNG!**

Aku melemparkan kalung liontin merah hati itu ke dalam sungai berbatu yang berarus deras. Netraku mengamati pergerakan kalung tersebut yang perlahan mulai menghilang terbawa arus. Melihat itu, diri ini hanya bisa tersenyum getir sembari mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sendiri.

Atensi berpaling pada Naruto- _kun_. Sejenak bertatapan. _Amethyst_ bertemu _sapphire._ Terlukis sedikit makna sendu di bola matanya yang biru cerah tersebut. Meskipun begitu, aku tak perduli. Yang penting, aku ingin bebas dari sakit hati yang sempat mengurungku di realita.

"Aku harap, ini pertemuan terakhir kita, Namikaze- _san._ "

Dan akhirnya aku meninggalkan tubuh tegap yang masih kokoh berdiri di sana.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Anoo, White belum nyelesain Maydaysignal udah berani aja buat fic MC yang baru:'3 Ohya, mungkin ada beberapa adegan yang sama dengan MV tersebut, tapi settingannya saja yang berbeda, konsepnya yang sama /apaansihbuatbingung Yosh, _mind to review?_


	2. Chapter: 2, Memories on Earth (Hinata)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Timeline of Destiny**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 ** _Chapter: 2, Memories on Earth (Hinata vers.)_**

 _ **Genre: Drama**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Inspired by K Will's MV: You Don't Know Love**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Five-Shot, Happy Ending, Tsundere!Hinata,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Hinata's PoV**

Tiga hari berlalu. Lagi, aku tak menghiraukan Sang Surya yang telah meninggi pada singgasananya. Menyapa pagi dengan indahnya. Tapi, tidak untukku. Sama sekali bukan pagi yang indah. Tidak berwarna. Hambar, seperti masakan Neji- _nii._

Kertas tisu yang lembab berserakan di mana-mana. Kamar sedikit berantakan karena ulah emosi _kegalauan_ yang menggebu-gebu. Alunan keras musik sendu menghiasi kamar unguku mengiringi suasana yang sudah tampak seperti kapal pecah. Di sudut kamar terdapat monitor yang terus-menerus hidup. Tak henti memperlihatkan _slideshow_ berisi foto-foto kenangan manis yang tercetak di sana. Aku dan Naruto- _kun_ yang masih mengulum senyum manis hanya untuk masing-masing dari kami. Aura kebahagiaan yang terpancarkan seketika berubah menjadi warna suram yang begitu kelam.

Benar-benar hidupku seperti kapal yang akan karam saat ini juga.

Tidak ada yang berbeda. Semua gelap, sedikitpun tak ada yang remang-remang. _Amethyst_ ini meredup, kehilangan sinarnya. Hati ini melemah, kehilangan kekuatannya. Jiwa dan raga ini seakan telah kehilangan setengah dari bagian kehidupannya. Jujur, aku tak bisa berbohong. Aku masih sakit kehilangan dirinya. Meskipun aku tak tahu apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama.

 _Aku masih mencintaimu,_ baka.

"Ho, ada yang lagi patah hati."

Mataku yang sayu kini melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan menyilang di depan dadanya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Wajahnya menampakkan senyuman dan tatapan penuh arti. Hyuuga Hanabi, sepertinya tengah tertawa sinis di atas penderitaanku.

Sialan anak ini.

" _Nee-chan,_ kamarmu persis menggambarkan suasana hatimu. Benar apa kata orang-orang tentang _feng shui_ yang kubaca di beberapa majalah," tutur Hanabi sembari mengutip tisu-tisuku dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Kau masih bocah, jangan sok tahu." Aku mendesis kesal. Kemudian kembali bergelumut di dalam selimut. Menyebalkan. Kenapa kamarku mendadak dingin? Padahal _air-conditioner-_ nya sudah kusetel dengan ukuran 29 derajat. Kalau begini terus tubuhku bisa meriang dan–

Ah, aku melupakan satu hal. _Hatiku juga dingin._

"HACHI!"

–pilek.

"Wah, sepertinya efeknya begitu besar ya? Lihatlah kakakku yang cantik ini berubah menjadi monster jelek penyakitan," imbuh kekasih Konohamaru itu. Dirinya masih sibuk merapikan kamarku. Dan kini dia mulai membereskan komik-komik romansa kesedihan yang berhamburan di mana-mana.

Aku menyingkap selimutku dan menatap tajam Hanabi. Benar-benar menyebalkan. "Kau juga akan merasakannya ketika putus dengan anak konglomerat itu–HACHI!"

Gadis bersurai coklat panjang itu kini bergerak mendekatiku, mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang. Sembari menatapku dalam, jarinya menunjuk ke cermin meja rias yang terletak di samping lemari baju. Atensiku mulai berpaling, menatap pantulan diri yang benar-benar menyeramkan.

Mata sembab, kantung mata menghitam, wajah yang kusut, dan rambut _indigo_ panjang yang bentuknya sudah tak karuan lagi. Oh _Kami-sama,_ semenyedihkan itu kah aku? Hah, rasanya ingin kembali menangis. Meratapi diri kembali.

"Begini saja, khusus hari ini, jadwal memasakmu kuambil. Jadi, aku akan memasak sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam untuk orang rumah. Mandi sana, _nee-chan_ ," ucap Hanabi seraya mengusap punggungku.

Ah, rasanya tenagaku sudah menguap hingga ke batas dasarnya. Bergerak sesentipun tak bisa. Berat, badanku pegal-pegal semua. Jelas, karena faktor terus menangis dalam posisi tidur yang sama selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

Dan akhirnya, aku harus memaksakan diri untuk bergerak membersihkan diri.

.

"Hinata, nikmati sarapanmu."

Perkataan lembut _Kaa-san_ hanya angin lalu bagiku. Istilahnya, _masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri._ Nyatanya, aku masih menatap kosong dua pita _bacon_ dan telur mata sapi yang belum kusentuh sesentipun. Rasanya, sakit perut yang mendera perkara tak diisi selama tiga hari itu tak terasa. Mengingat rasa sakit hati lebih mendominasiku belakangan ini.

"Sayang, ada apa dengan Hinata? Kenapa dia seperti mayat hidup begitu?" Atensi _Kaa-san_ tertuju pada Neji- _nii_ yang menikmati sarapannya dengan kalem seperti biasanya. Dan hanya mendapat tatapan _aku-tidak-tahu-_ kaa-san disertai bahunya yang mengendik.

"Ah, _Kaa-san_ kan pernah muda. Masa tidak tahu?" Kini Hanabi mulai berkicau kembali. Mendengar itu, aku dapat melihat _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ yang saling bertatapan heran. Kemudian _Tou-san_ berdehem pelan sembari membalik lembaran koran paginya. "Sudahlah, seorang remaja pasti bisa mengatasi permasalahannya sendiri."

Aku yang mendengar kekhawatiran dari anggota keluargaku hanya bisa meresponnya dengan helaan napas kasar. Kursi tempatku untuk duduk mulai bergeser seiring gerakan tubuh yang ingin bangkit. Dengan tatapan seakan telah kehilangan hidup, aku berujar pada keempat orang Hyuuga itu. " _Nii-san,_ Hanabi- _chan_ , _Kaa-san,_ dan _Tou-san_. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir, aku naik ke atas dulu."

"Bagaimana dengan sarapanmu, Hinata?" _Kaa-san_ sedikit berteriak padaku yang perlahan menjauh menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Tidak merespon, bahkan sedikitpun aku tak mau menatap mereka. Aku merasa bersalah karena mereka khawatir untukku.

* * *

Sepasang netra _amethyst_ ini mulai menerawang cakrawala jingga sore. Di balik kaca jendela kamar, aku mengamati sore yang menusuk. Bukan, bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja jingga ini membuatku terlempar ke masa lampau.

Jingga, warna khas yang dapat menggambarkan sosok Naruto- _kun._

Hangat, bersahaja, dan ramah. Membuat siapa saja nyaman berada di kehidupannya. Meskipun dirinya selalu berisik dan heboh, tetap saja hal tersebut termasuk dalam _favorite list-_ ku terhadap Naruto- _kun._ Terlebih, senyuman tiga jari itu selalu terngiang di pikiranku–terkadang selalu menjadi penghantar tidurku.

Tinggi, _tan,_ kuning, biru, jingga, dan tiga garis coretan. Aku masih mengingat jelas semua yang ada pada dirinya. Bahkan, aku merindukan senyumannya. Masih menginginkan bola biru itu tercipta hanya untuk menatapku. Pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis coretan yang dulu selalu aku cubit karena menggemaskan. Dan beberapa hal lainnya.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk," sahutku lirih.

"Makanlah." Hanabi menepuk pundakku lemah kemudian menyodorkan sebungkus roti bulat berisi selai stroberi. "Aku tahu kau belum makan sejak tiga hari yang lalu, _nee-chan_."

Aku menggapai bungkusan roti itu dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Membuka bungkusnya kemudian memakannya dengan lahap. Hangat, perut ini hangat. Sayang, hatiku masih membeku.

" _You have to move on, my dearest sister,"_ bisik Hanabi pelan. Tangannya mulai mengelus punggungku yang kembali bergetar. Ya, aku kembali menangis. Gadis itu menangkup wajahku, membuatku refleks menatap bola matanya yang cerah itu. Tersirat makna _you-can-do-it_ di sana.

"Setelah makan roti itu, siram halaman belakang ya, _nee-chan._ Ini perintah _Kaa-san,_ setidaknya sebelum jam lima sore kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya," ucap Hanabi. Disambut dengan anggukan paham dariku. Kemudian gadis itu melenggang pergi keluar kamar. Perlahan punggung mungil itu lenyap dari pandangan.

Dingin masih terasa. Seakan sudah menjadi atmosfer tersendiri di sekelilingku. Sialnya, bergelut dalam selimutpun tak dapat mengusirnya. Hal apapun yang mampu mengusir dingin yang menusuk seakan tak mempan. Kecuali, satu hal yang selalu kuingat ketika aku tengah meriang kedinginan.

Pelukan Naruto- _kun._

Aku ingat, ketika Naruto- _kun_ datang ke rumah hanya sekedar untuk bertegur sapa dengan keluargaku ataupun diriku secara langsung. Kami selalu berdua di halaman belakang. Menikmati kebun bunga yang tak seberapa tapi terawat milik _Kaa-san_. Kami sering menikmati tenggelamnya Matahari sore sembari berpelukan. Menggumamkan kata-kata indah nan mesra. Seperti saat itu dunia hanya milik berdua. Maupun suhu hangat atau dingin, kehangatan pelukan Naruto- _kun_ memang berbeda. Dan aku merindukan itu.

Tanganku meremas sampah plastik roti sisa makananku tadi. Kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah dengan kasar. Sial, sejak kapan aku menjadi bertempramen begini? Apa aku sudah lelah untuk menangis? Entahlah.

Atensiku berpaling dari langit sore kini menyapu bersih seluruh sudut kamar. _Notes_ kecil yang tertempel di meja rias, monitor yang masih betah menampilkan _slideshow_ fotoku dengan Naruto- _kun,_ jaket yang berbordir 'Namikaze' menggantung di balik pintu, dan banyak kenangan masa lampau lainnya yang tak bisa kusebutkan.

 _Saking banyaknya._

Kepingan-kepingan memori manis itu masih bermukim di sini. Masih mengukir cerita yang tak bosan untuk terus di dengarkan. Melihat putaran-putaran kenangan yang selalu menyenangkan. Serpihan-serpihan kebahagiaan yang masih tertinggal dan siap untuk terbang terbawa angin jauh ke ujung bumi yang tak bersudut.

Aku menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Kalau begini, mungkin hingga nenek-nenekpun aku tak bisa _move on."_

Tak ada cara lain, hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Aku, harus menyingkirkan semua barang ini. Tapi, kemana harus kubawa?

Dibakar? Entah kenapa hati ini berat untuk melakukannya. Dihanyutkan? Aku tidak mau dikira manusia yang tak bertanggung jawab karena orang-orang mengira aku akan membuang sampah di sungai. Dompetku sudah tipis, aku tidak ingin membayar denda. Yah, mungkin disumbangkan ke panti asuhan adalah hal yang tepat. Aku hanya manggut-manggut bangga dengan ide mulia yang satu ini. Hehe.

Saatnya berkemas!

Aku ingat dulu ada satu _counter-box_ yang masih kosong. Hmm, di mana aku letakkan? Ah, di bawah kolong tempat tidur rupanya. Setelah mengangkatnya ke atas meja belajar, kini satu per satu mulai menempati _box_ yang kosong itu. Jaket, bola _softball_ bertanda tangan Hyuuga-Namikaze, pot yang tertanam bunga Matahari yang masih belia, _jersey_ bola, surat pernyataan cinta Naruto- _kun_ , dan hal-hal lainnya.

Sementara itu, aku membuang semua _notes_ kecil yang bertuliskan fakta dan kesukaan Naruto- _kun._ Juga, menghapus semua foto dan video yang mengabadikan kebersamaan kami. Terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai memori komputer dan ponselku berkurang sekitar dua _gigabytes_ lebih _._

Satu setengah jam termakan hanya untuk mengemas barang-barang ini. Aku menyeka pelipisku yang mulai dialiri oleh bulir-bulir peluh. Melelahkan. Netraku melirik jam dinding berbentuk apel yang bertengger dengan manis di dinding. Hampir pukul lima, aku harus bergegas. Sebelum hari menjel–

–Tunggu!

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Tapi apa? Ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di hati. Aku mulai berpikir keras. Ini benar-benar menggangguku. Aku sudah _check,_ semua barang kenanganku bersama Naruto- _kun_ kandas tak terlihat di kamar.

Ah! Aku mengingatnya sekarang.

Kalung.

Sebentar, itu kusumbang juga? Sudah dilempar ke sungai padahal. Ta-tapi sayang kalau dibiarkan begitu saja. Pasalnya, kalungnya masih bagus. Warnanya masih bersinar. Belum tergores apa-apa–pada saat itu.

Baiklah, sepertinya harus kusumbang juga.

Dengan segera aku keluar dari kamar dan tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga. Sekelebat terlihat Hanabi dan _Kaa-san_ yang sedang santai menikmati acara televisi. _Box_ yang lumayan berat ini memperlambat sedikit gerakanku. Aku sedikit kewalahan membawanya.

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, sayang?" Tanya _Kaa-san_ tenang. Netranya menatapku teduh.

"Ada urusan sebentar, _Kaa-san._ Maaf aku tak bisa menyiram tanaman kita, suruh saja Hanabi- _chan_. Aku pamit dulu, _Kaa-san_!" jawabku dengan cepat, satu napas. Meninggalkan _Kaa-san_ yang menggeleng heran dan Hanabi yang menjerit-jerit kesal tak karuan.

.

"Argh, di mana kalung itu?"

Sepasang _amethyst_ ini menjalar mengamati aliran sungai yang bening dan deras. Angin malam lagi-lagi memainkan helaian _indigo_ ini dengan nakal. Hari semakin gelap, pertanda malam mulai menjelang. Sialan, hanya aku sendiri di hutan ini. Mana mobilku letaknya agak jauh dari sini. Menyebalkan. Kalau begini aku harus cepat menemukan kalung tersebut kemudian pulang dengan segera–ke panti asuhan maksudku.

Sudah satu meter kutempuh dari tempat aku berdiri memutuskan hubungan tiga hari yang lalu, aku belum juga menemukannya. Padahal, aku sudah menggunakan senter untuk mempermudah pencarianku. Sederas inikah aliran sungainya sehingga mampu membuat kalung itu terseret belasan meter? Padahal, baru tiga hari.

Aku kembali mengerang kesal. Oh ayolah, punggungku sudah pegal membungkuk. Mengintenskan pandangan untuk memperjelas pencarian keberadaan kalung tersebut.

 **AUUWWW!**

Tubuh ini tercekat, menegang. A-astaga, itu suara serigala. Aku meneguk _saliva-_ ku kasar. Mencoba serileks mungkin, setengah mati untuk meredam ketakutan. Sial, sial, sial. Aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan kalung tersebut sebelum aku di–

"Sedang apa kau di sana?"

–tingtong.

Aku terdiam, tak bergerak. Si-siapa itu? J-ja-jangan bilang dia pemburu. Oh tidak, atau dia hantu? _Kami-sama,_ lindungilah aku!

Dengan rasa penasaran yang telah tercampur dengan ketakutan, aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara denganku tadi. Tanganku gemetaran sangat hebat, perlahan aku mengarahkan lampu senter menuju sumber suara.

Dan seketika diri ini tercengang melihat–

–Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bales review non-login:**

 **Durarawr: Chonseureopge naege waeirae~/dianyaikutannyanyi Ho, suka Chanyeol juga ternyata, hehe:D Aduh, kalau gitu White takut di chapter ini bayangan mv-nya ga keliatan:3 Hahaha, yang nyari bukan Naruto kok, noh Hinatanya kewalahan/ketawatidakelit /digeplak Yosh, thanks for review~!**

 **Yudi: Putusnya sementara kok/? Thanks for review~!**

* * *

Haloo, White mau nebar spoiler~ Chapter depan akan menceritakan hal yang sama seperti chapter yang ini/apaansihribet hanya saja dari sudut pandang Naruto, hehe:D Ohya, btw, adegan pertama di chapter ini terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di K-Drama yang berjudul _It's Okay, It's Love._ _Mind to review?_


	3. Chapter: 3, Memories on Earth (Naruto)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Timeline of Destiny**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 ** _Chapter: 3, Memories on Earth (Naruto vers.)_**

 _ **Genre: Drama**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Inspired by K Will's MV: You Don't Know Love**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Five-shot, Happy Ending, Tsundere!Hinata,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Naruto's PoV**

Suram.

Gelap.

Dan kelam.

Kata-kata tersebut mampu menginterpretasikan apa yang kualami saat ini. Gundah gulana menguasaiku beberapa hari belakangan ini. Diri ini sama sekali tak memperdulikan Sang Surya dan Sang Rembulan yang senantiasa bergantian menerangi dunia dengan sinar-sinarnya.

Di balik hangatnya selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhku, tak mampu menghangatkan hatiku yang telah membeku. Menangis pilu akan sesal yang menumpuk di setiap sudut perasaan yang timbul. Aku hanya bisa meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Dan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Naru- _chan,"_ panggil _kaa-san._ Sementara aku tak bergerak sesentipun dari posisi. Jujur, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tubuhku memberat. Seperti rasanya ada sesuatu yang menahanku untuk barang sekali saja bergerak.

"Namikaze Naruto? Kau di dalam?" Lagi, pertanyaan _kaa-san_ tak kujawab. Entah kenapa aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus.

" _Kaa-san_ masuk, ya."

Suara pintu berderit menyapa pendengaran. Menampakkan sosok yang sudah berkepala empat dengan surai merahnya yang hampir menutupi seluruh punggungnya–bahkan menjuntai hingga betis. Aku bisa merasakan _kaa-san_ duduk di tepian ranjang. Kemudian mengelus pelan punggung tegapku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku yang semula menghadap tembok kamar. Menatap sepasang _violet_ milik _kaa-san_ yang tengah menatapku sendu. Oh ayolah, jangan membuatku semakin merasa menyesal karena aku telah membuat dua orang perempuan bersedih karenaku.

Ya, dua orang. _Kaa-san_ dan _dirinya._

"Kenapa selama tiga hari ini kau tidak keluar kamar, Naru- _chan_?" Tanya _kaa-san_ dengan lembut. Lagi, aku hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Namikaze ini.

Melihat diriku yang tidak merespon apa-apa, _kaa-san_ hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia membangkitkan dirinya dan berjalan mendekati saklar lampu kamar ini. Kamar yang awalnya gelap gulita kini bersinar terang. Menampakkan wajah _kaa-san_ yang masih memasang senyumannya dengan jelas.

"Kamarmu berdebu, Naru- _chan._ Jangan lupa di bersihkan dan turunlah ke bawah. Aku tak tahu permasalahanmu, tapi semoga semangkuk _ramen_ mampu mengembalikan keceriaanmu, – _ttebane_!"

Itu adalah beberapa untaian kalimat terakhir sebelum _kaa-san_ meninggalkanku dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka. _Sapphire_ ini sekilas melirik punggung rapuhnya yang semakin hilang dari pandangan.

Dengan lunglai dan terkesan dipaksakan, aku melangkah mendekati pintu kayu tersebut dan menutupnya. Aku tak mau ketahuan Menma- _nii_ dan Naruko- _chan_ perihal wajahku yang kusut–juga hatiku yang semakin kusut. Bisa-bisa habis aku di- _bully_ mereka.

 **BUGH.**

Berdiri di balik pintu dengan punggung yang menghantam permukaan kayunya. Kedua netra milikku tak bosan menatap kosong seisi ruangan, membiarkan pikiran ini melayang. Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang membuatku merasa tersakiti dan menyesal. Kehilangan sesuatu itu memang berat. Apalagi yang sempat mengisi hari-hari kita dan mengubahnya menjadi lebih hidup. Tapi aku tak menyangka akan secepat itu berakhir karena kebesaran egoisme-ku.

Kemudian diri ini berpindah tempat. Mendekati meja belajar yang masih terlihat rapi meskipun terdapat debu tipis yang menyelimutinya. Tangan coklatku mengudara, tergerak hendak meraih sesuatu yang telah mengalihkan perhatianku.

Bingkai foto.

Tercetak dengan jelas betapa bahagianya kami berdua di sana. Aku ingat, pada saat itu adalah kencan pertama kami di KonohaLand. Dia dengan rambut _indigo_ panjangnya yang selalu aku sukai. Netra _amethyst-_ nya yang tak henti-hentinya aku puja. Serta perangainya yang _tsundere_ terkadang selalu menyelip di pikiran.

Senyumannya yang manis seakan telah menjadi imaji yang bermukim secara permanen di memori yang tersimpan. Pipi tembamnya yang selalu merona membuatku terkadang tak kuasa ingin mencubitnya dengan gemas. Segala tentangnya masih ada di sini–di dalam raga ini. Seolah-olah telah menjadi suatu personifikasi yang baru dan mengikuti alur hidupku.

Tapi, karena keegoisanku semuanya luntur. Aku sadar, aku yang tiba-tiba dan secara gamblang menunjukkan sikapku yang dingin terhadapnya membuat dirinya seakan menjauh sebulan belakangan. Bahkan, aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku berubah.

Biasanya–bahkan sudah menjadi kebiasaan pada awalnya–aku menimbulkan atmosfir keseruan di antara kami berdua. Menimbulkan gelak tawa, tertawa bersama. Tersenyum bersama, kemudian kikuk bersama. Terkadang sesekali aku melayangkan kecupan manis sebagai perpisahan di setiap kegiatan kencan kami ataupun bermakna rindu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, entah kenapa kebiasaan tersebut satu per satu hilang dari diriku. Kini berganti pada suara yang semakin membesar–seperti hendak membentak–dan perlakuan kasar terhadapnya. Meskipun sepersekian detik berikutnya aku melihat raut wajahnya yang sedih, hatiku sedikit tercubit. Aku kerap membuat sugesti pada diri sendiri untuk tidak mengulangi kejadian yang sama, tapi tetap saja tidak dapat mengubah semuanya.

Dan pada malam itu, adalah puncak di mana semuanya tergambar secara jelas.

 _Gomennasai, Hinata-_ chan.

.

"Tumben kau tidak memakannya dengan lahap, Naruto?" Suara berat _tou-san_ menginterupsi pikiranku yang kembali melayang. Menarikku kembali kepada dunia realita.

" _Ramen-_ nya tidak enak, Naru- _chan_?" Kini _kaa-san_ mulai bersuara. Wajahnya menampakkan air muka khawatir.

"Naru- _nii_ tidak mau _ramen_ -nya? Sini buatku saja!" Gadis berambut kuning yang berkucir dua itu hendak mengambil mangkuk _ramen_ -ku yang sudah termakan setengah. Gerakannya terhenti ketika _kaa-san_ menepuk punggung tangannya pelan disertai tatapan tajam dari _kaa-san_ yang dulunya dijuluki _The Red Habanero._

"Makanlah, Naru- _chan._ Kau sudah membuat perutmu kosong selama tiga hari. Lihatlah, dirimu semakin kurus," tutur _kaa-san_ dengan guratan khawatir masih di setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Kau kenapa? Tak biasanya kau putus efeknya sebesar ini." Kali ini, Menma- _nii_ akhirnya bersuara juga. Meskipun Naruko- _chan_ melayangkan tatapan tidak suka di detik berikutnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Naru- _nii_ seperti itu. Naru- _nii,_ kau masih libur sekolah kan? Bisa antarkan aku ke pertandingan futsal? Aku ingin melihat Sasuke- _senpai_ bermain," pinta Naruko- _chan_ dengan manja.

"Kenapa tidak Menma- _nii_ saja? Aku sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini," ujarku lemas. Tak mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatian dari semangkuk _ramen_ yang tersuguhkan dengan sumpit yang masih mengaduk-aduk asal isinya.

"Menma- _nii_ ada kencan dengan Sakura- _nee_ , aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka." Naruko- _chan_ mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat." Dan aku bisa mendengarkan teriakan senang yang tertahan dari adik perempuanku itu.

.

Suara sepatu futsal yang mendecit bergesek dengan lantai menghampiri pendengaran. Aku cukup menikmati permainan mereka dari bangku panjang yang kosong, letaknya agak jauh dari kerumunan teman-teman Naruko- _chan_ yang tengah bersorak menyemangati mereka.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak sepenuhnya memaku atensi pada permainan mereka yang semakin gereget saja. Ada kalanya terabaikan karena atensi teralihkan pada ponsel hitamku yang selalu kugenggam. Terkadang sesekali jari ini mengetuk pelan layarnya, sayang tak ada pesan ataupun panggilan yang masuk dari Hinata- _chan_ –

–Ah ya, kami sudah putus. Untuk apa dia menghubungiku lagi?

Sebenarnya sempat terlintas untuk menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Hanya sekedar bertegur sapa, basa-basi menanyakan kabar meskipun pada akhirnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuanku– _I'm just trying to break the ice between us_. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba nyali menciut. Selama sebulan Hinata- _chan_ tersakiti akan sikapku, semudah itukah dia akan memaafkanku?

Aku rasa tidak.

Argh, aku mengacak surai pirang jabrik ini dengan frustasi. Sungguh, kalau saja aku tahu akan berdampak seperti ini, aku akan mencoba lebih keras untuk berubah kembali ke diriku yang dulu dan mempertahankannya. Memang sikapku belakangan ini dingin, tapi bukan berarti hari demi hari–selama sebulan terakhir itu–cintaku kepadanya semakin menipis. Aku masih mencintainya dan tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Tapi apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Pikiranku sedang kalut, hatiku tambah kalut. Pertandingan futsal yang seru itu mendadak menjadi sesuatu yang membosankan bagiku. Padahal, aku selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut olahraga kesukaanku ini. Ah, aku jadi teringat Hinata- _chan_ yang selalu menemaniku bertanding. Membawakanku handuk putih kecil dan sebotol air mineral.

Aku tertawa miris. Bahkan hal sekecil itupun aku masih mengingatnya. Hal yang sepele memang, tapi telah mengukir kebahagiaan yang besar dalam sanubari.

Membangkitkan diri dan hendak menghampiri adik kesayanganku yang tengah bersorak dengan semangat, kemudian menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Naruko- _chan_ , aku pulang dulu, ya. Ino- _chan_ , bisa jemput Naruko- _chan_ nanti? Aku ada urusan."

Gadis pirang berparas _barbie_ itu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian _aquamarine-_ nya bergulir pada _sapphire_ Naruko- _chan._ Disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari _fangirl_ Sasuke itu, lalu aku melangkah keluar dari tempat tersebut.

.

Di sini, aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

 _Sapphire-_ ku menyapu bersih pandangan di kamar yang bernuansa biru hingga ke sudut-sudutnya. Tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenangan-kenangan bersama Hinata- _chan_ yang diabadikan. Mulai dari foto, CD, _jersey_ bola, jaket bordiran 'Hyuuga', dan masih banyak lagi.

Sebenarnya aku masih betah untuk menyimpan itu semua. Tapi, aku tak mau berlarut dalam kesedihan. Lagipula, untuk kembali bersama Hinata- _chan_ kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Dia pasti sudah membenciku karena sikapku yang sialan itu. Terlebih, untuk membuat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia, kita harus berusaha melupakan mereka, bukan?

Mungkin mengubur benda-benda itu semua adalah hal yang bagus.

Jam hias berwarna putih setia berdetak seiring berjalannya waktu. Terlihat di sana hari sudah mulai petang, sekarang sudah jam empat sore. Diri ini mengulum sebuah senyum tulus, siap untuk berjalan maju. Dengan tekad aku menyingkap tirai jendela yang sempat menghalangi sinar-sinar keemasan Mentari di puncak perjalannnya menuju peraduan.

Aku mengawalinya dari foto. Lembaran-lembaran yang menampilkan hangatnya kebersamaan kami mulai berpindah tempat–dari gantungan menuju _box_ bening yang sudah kusiapkan. Kencan pertama, saling berkunjung ke rumah masing-masing, _monthsarry,_ ulang tahun, dan lain-lain. Benar-benar mengabadikan setiap momen berharga di saat-saat bersama.

Kemudian CD berisi video editan gadis Hyuuga tersebut untuk merayakan hari jadi hubungan kami yang memasuki umur setengah tahun. Sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam _box,_ sejenak aku memutarnya di _dvd player_. Menikmati menit demi menit yang menggambarkan kebersamaan kami di sekolah yang sempat direkam oleh Kiba–sahabat Hinata- _chan._ Menghayati menit-menit yang tergambar dengan hati yang teriris-iris. Mungkin, itu adalah senyuman terakhir Hinata- _chan_ untukku.

Miris.

Ketika habis, aku langsung mengeluarkannya dari _dvd player_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam _box_. Disusul dengan benda-benda lain seperti buku-buku _diary_ masa SMP Hinata- _chan,_ jaket, _jersey_ bola _,_ sepasang sepatu _kets_ pemberiannya, dan masih banyak lagi. Perlahan _box_ tersebut terisi penuh, kini siap untuk dikubur.

 _Mungkin di tepian sungai tempat berakhirnya hubungan kami adalah tempat yang cocok,_ pikirku.

Biarlah kenangan-kenangan ini terkubur dalam tanah seiring perasaanku yang terkubur dalam sanubari. Toh, mungkin ada saat dimana aku akan rindu akan masa-masa kami. Mengubah benda-benda ini menjadi _time capsule,_ hanya saja aku tak tahu kapan aku akan membongkarnya.

Selesai. Tinggal mengambil sekop di gudang kemudian tancap gas ke hutan tempat acara kemah untuk merayakan _anniversary_ sekolah tiga hari yang lalu. Dengan hati-hati aku membawanya keluar dari kamar, sungguh ini sangatlah berat. Susah payah menyeretnya ke garasi dan mengangkatnya ke bagasi mobil.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tanganku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. Tak ada waktu lagi, aku harus bergegas. Aku tak mau melewati malam lebih lama di hutan sendir–

–sebentar.

Sepertinya ada yang kurang di sini. Aku kembali membuka bagasi mobil dan membuka tutup _box_ yang berwarna hijau itu. Kemudian jariku bergerak menunjuk benda-benda yang mengisinya–hendak menghitung untuk mengecek keadaan. Semuanya sudah di dalam _box_ ini. Tapi apa yang membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang lupa?

Hm, iya juga.

Kalung.

Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah yang berarti perihal kalung tersebut. Namun, mengingat itu adalah pemberianku di saat bulan pertama pacaran, aku mulai memikirkannya dua kali. Ada beberapa faktor; terutama memiliki paling banyak kenangan dan sebenarnya harganya err–lumayan mahal. Cukup menguras dompet pokoknya.

Sepertinya, malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang yang mampu memicu adrenalin.

.

Malam menjelang. Sang Rembulan mulai menampakkan wujudnya dengan anggun di tengah gelapnya malam. Masih minim pencahayaan, dikarenakan ranting-ranting menghalangi jalannya cahaya lembut–terlebih bintang masih belum banyak bermunculan. Alhasil, aku harus berhati-hati berjalan sembari mengarahkan cahaya senter ke segala arah.

Suara gemericik sungai sayup-sayup terdengar. Semakin maju untuk melangkah bunyinya semakin jelas. Ditambah udara lembab yang menjadi atmosfer tersendiri membuatku sedikit nyaman.

Semakin lama semakin terlihat aliran sungai yang bening dan berarus deras. Terlihat segar, merasa gemas untuk meneguknya setetes saja untuk mencicipinya. Serigala mulai melolong, membuat bulu kudukku sedikit bediri. Yah, agak takut sih sebenarnya.

Tunggu, aku melihat sebuah cahaya terbiaskan dari air sungai. Bukan, bukan sinar bulan. Lebih ke sinar senter. Melihat itu aku mulai ehm–takut. Tidak mungkin hantu memegang senter, kan? Persepsiku mengatakan ada seseorang di sana, mungkin saja seorang pemburu.

H-he-hei, apakah dia orang yang baik? Dia tidak akan menghadangku dengan senapan berburunya itu kan? Ah, mungkin saja dia penduduk sekitar yang hendak berburu untuk makan malamnya. Aku menghela napas lega. _Kami-sama_ berbaik hati memunculkan seseorang yang mampu mengusir kebosananku nantinya. Yah, berbincang ringan tak apa kan?

"Sedang apa kau di sana?"

Orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya, tetai tidak menoleh untuk sekedar memberikan reaksi terhadapku. Ugh, apakah orang itu merasa terganggu akan kehadiranku? Sepertinya–hei, dia menegakkan badannya. Baguslah, aku kira aku telah memberinya _bad first-impression._ Aku hendak membuka mulutku, bersiap untuk melontarkan beberapa kata.

Seketika pandangan kami bertemu. Manik kami saling bertubrukan. _Sapphire_ bertemu _amethyst. Amethyst_ itu, aku sangat mengenalinya. Tebalkan dan garis bawahi, **sangat mengenalinya**. A-astaga, aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini–

–Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bales review non-login:**

 **Durarawr: Halo lagiii, waah sepertinya alurnya hampir ketebak ya, Dura-san, hehe:D Dan White juga ngakak di adegan itu, dikiranya Kwang Soo nganu XD/?/ditabok/hoypuasa Ini udah di update ya, Dura-san, nado saranghae/eh;D Thanks for review~**

 **Yudi: Haloo, emang nampaknya mereka belum bisa move on jadi ya gitu/apaansih Alasan mereka putus sudah di jelaskan di atas, hehe:D Ini sudah dilanjut;) Thanks for review~**

 **Hqhqhq: Haloo, thanks for review~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Huah, selesai juga akhirnya, hehe:D Ga sabar mau ngetik untuk chapter depan yuhu~ Cuma White masih bingung, untuk chapter depan lebih baik sudut pandang Hinata lagi atau author's pov? Mohon sarannya, minna/ojigi Dan untuk yang dari beberapa chapter yang lalu, buat reviewers yang penasaran alasan kenapa NaruHina putus, semoga di chap ini mampu menjelaskan semua pertanyaan kalian;D

Untuk yang nunggu Maydaysignal/emang ada yang mau nunggu, hah? Geer lu, thor/ gomen sepertinya bakal di-update lama. Belum ada feel buat nulis kesana, terlebih baru 400-an word/nyakardinding

 _Yosh, mind to review?_


	4. Chapter: 4, Push and Pull

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Timeline of Destiny**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 ** _Chapter: 4, Push and Pull_**

 _ **Genre: Drama**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Inspired by K Will's MV: You Don't Know Love**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Five-shot, Tsundere!Hinata, Happy Ending,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Mereka saling menatap, dalam jarak terpaut kurang lebih satu meter. Di bawah naungan sinar rembulan serta bintang yang bergelayut manja di langit malam, mereka seakan tak bisa menapakkan kaki-kaki mereka di atas tanah. Gemericik sungai dan lolongan serigala mereka abaikan. Saat _sapphire_ dan _amethyst_ menemukan kutub-kutub magnetnya yang sempat menghilang.

Yakinlah, pada saat ini–detik ini–Hinata dan Naruto tak bisa mempercayai keajaiban yang datang pada mereka. Ada sesuatu yang memotivasi diri mereka untuk bangkit dari muram durja yang sempat melanda semalam suntuk selama tiga hari. Seolah munafik pada diri masing-masing, setengah mati mereka menyembunyikan pancaran raut kebahagiaan demi menuruti kegengsian.

"Hinata- _chan_." Pemuda bersurai jabrik kuning itu melirih. Memecahkan kesunyian malam yang canggung menyelimuti mereka. _Sapphire-_ nya perlahan melepaskan benang-benang tak kasat matanya, kemudian mengagumi karya _Kami-sama_ yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Surai _indigo_ panjang yang melambai menggoda angin-angin malam yang nakal. Tubuhnya yang sedikit menggemuk di dalam balutan jaket ungunya. Kulit putihnya yang bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan yang anggun, begitu kontras dengan jelaga malam. Dan _amethyst_ yang mampu membuatnya gila merindu. _Dia tetap cantik, seperti biasanya._ Naruto membatin kagum.

Naruto perlahan melangkah, mempertipis jarak. Entah komando apa yang membuatnya untuk bergerak mendekati gadis yang dulu sempat mengisi hari-harinya. Dia seakan telah ditarik dengan gaya magnet yang begitu besar. Sehingga ia tak kuasa untuk berhenti dan berniat untuk menatap Hinata dari dekat.

Sementara Hinata tak memalingkan atensinya barang sedikitpun. Jarak yang semakin pendek membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi gugup–ditambah dengan suasana canggung yang sempat tercipta dari awal. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam erat senter kuningnya, melampiaskan kegugupannya saat ini.

Kini mereka hanya berjarak dua jengkal, dan itu cukup membuat Hinata memerah malu–bukan kedinginan. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ di depannya menatap begitu intens, seolah-olah menarik sendi-sendi lututnya untuk tetap berdiri dengan kokoh. Sungguh, dirinya mulai melemas.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata- _chan_."

Hinata terkesiap. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto meminta maaf padanya secepat ini. Lekas gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Menyembunyikan semua ekspresi yang tergambar jelas dan bercampur aduk yang ditutui poni ratanya. Senang, sedih, bahagia, marah, kesal–semuanya. Mendadak ia merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Dan Hinata memilih untuk memendamnya sendirian.

" _B-ba-baka,"_ lirih Hinata. Sangat lirih.

Melihat reaksi dari Hinata, membuat lagi-lagi hati Naruto sedikit tercubit–tidak, tersengat mungkin lebih cocok. Ia tak menyangka efek kesalahannya dalam bersikap bisa sebesar ini. Dan itu membuat rasa bersalah yang menyeruak dalam diri semakin lebar dan perlahan mulai membuat luka.

Langkah kaki mulai terdengar dan sayup-sayup menghilang. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia tak mendapati Naruto lagi di depannya. Astaga, sungguh, Hinata semakin sakit. Ia tak menyangka Naruto sekejam itu meninggalkannya di sini sendirian lagi. Dengan ucapan maaf yang seperti angin berlalu, Hinata semakin kesal. Semua pertahanan yang Hinata bangun sekuat tenaga kini mulai runtuh. Akhirnya, setetes _liquid_ bening meluncur dengan bebas melewati pipinya.

Tangisnya pecah, semakin menjadi. Membelah sunyinya malam dengan ganas. Ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah yang tengah menangis pilu di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Hinata tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia seperti anak kecil yang hanya bisa menangis. Untuk kali ini, sosok Hinata yang selalu bersembunyi di balik tameng baja harus kehilangan tamengnya karena perasaannya sendiri.

"Jangan menangis," ucap Naruto sembari menurunkan kedua tangan putih Hinata. Menampakkan wajahnya yang sendu dan basah karena air mata yang menghujaninya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lembut, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Hinata.

"Aku tidak pergi, tidak akan pernah lagi untuk pergi darimu. Aku hanya mencari kalungmu–kalung kita. Memakaikannya padamu sembari berharap ada kenangan manis baru yang mengukirnya di sana." Naruto membelai pucuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Dan tangisan Hinata semakin pecah meskipun tadi terdiam sejenak atas perlakuannya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, hah? Aku tahu kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi! Sikapmu, sudah menggambarkan semuanya. Sadarlah, kau sudah berubah. Sentuhanku seakan hina bagimu. Keberadaanku adalah hal yang memalukan untukmu. Cukup, aku tak mau kembali lagi padamu!" teriak Hinata penuh emosi. Seperti menyuarakan semua gundah gulana yang menderanya akhir-akhir ini.

Aliran air matanya semakin deras. Menatap Naruto dengan nanar. Hinata berusaha semampunya untuk menahan diri tidak memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Toh, pada akhirnya Naruto akan melepaskannya mentah-mentah dan merajamnya dengan kata-kata menusuk seraya hampir berteriak. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan kekesalannya dan beranjak pergi dari hutan yang menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran mereka.

 **GREP!**

Tangan besar itu melingkar di pinggang Hinata. Ya, Naruto memeluknya. Dengan erat, sangat erat. _Sapphire-_ nya terpejam. Dia menyukai posisi ini. Ia rindu memeluk gadisnya itu. Ia rindu kehangatan yang selalu menenangkannya di suasana dingin–sedingin apapun. Angin kembali berhembus. Seakan meniup mereka agar terpisah–agar goyah. Terjatuh tak berdaya. Namun, ego menguatkan mereka. Ego yang membuat mereka merasa bahwa mereka benar-benar pulang ke peraduan yang tepat.

"Maaf atas perlakuanku, Hinata- _chan._ Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Meskipun sikapku terhadapmu semakin menipis, bukan berarti cintaku kepadamu demikan. Hanya saja, aku merasa bodoh seperti pertama kali pacaran tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa," tutur Naruto disertai desahan panjang. Akhirnya, ia mengutarakannya setelah perdebatan panjang dengan kegugupannya.

Hinata hanya diam, tak memberikan respon apapun. Ada sedikit pertengkaran yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Hatinya luluh mendengarkan pengakuan mantannya itu. Sedangkan pikirannya, menghasut perasaannya sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa bisa saja ia akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Gadis itu benar-benar sedang dilema sekarang.

"Kembalilah padaku. Dan aku berjanji kita akan mengulanginya dari awal, dari lembaran kertas putih yang belum ditorehkan cerita apa-apa." Naruto kembali bersuara. Kini ia memposisikan dagunya di atas pundak rapuh Hinata, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak semudah itu kita memulainya, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata mulai mengelus punggung lebar itu, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Menikmati suasana malam yang merasuki tubuhnya dengan suhu dingin dan panas yang menerpa sekaligus.

Hinata, hanya ingin diperjuangkan. Lagi.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian tersebut, semua berjalan lancar. Meskipun pada dasarnya gedung yang mereka bangun tidak jelas tipenya. Apakah itu rumah, apartemen, ataukah hotel. Mereka merasa semuanya membutuhkan proses untuk meraih apa yang ingin mereka capai. Tentunya, mereka menambah frekuensi waktu perjalanan mereka demi mengantisipasi kejadian buruk yang sudah-sudah agar tidak terulang lagi.

Walaupun kedua insan berbeda gender ini menikmati masa mereka, sesungguhnya mereka masih belajar banyak hal. Ada banyak kejadian dan cerita yang masih disembunyikan oleh masing-masing pihak. Baik itu cerita suka cita yang mengundang tawa atau cerita sedih yang mendatangkan air mata.

Seperti saat ini.

Mereka tertawa. Mengisi ruangan restoran di pagi yang cerah. Bersama dua piring dengan kue yang tersaji dan dua gelas berbeda komposisi, mereka menikmati guyonan yang saling bersambut.

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka ternyata Neji- _nii_ seperti itu," ujar pemuda bermarga Namikaze dengan sirat wajah tak percaya di balik tawa renyahnya.

Gadis yang duduk tidak jauh di depannya hanya mengangguk pasti dan sejenak menikmati segelas _iced lemon tea_ pesanannya. "Sungguh, Naruto- _kun_! Aku tak sengaja menangkap Neji- _nii_ merona melihat kaki Tenten- _neechan_ ketika dia membungkuk hendak memakaikan _stilletos_ -nya."

Kembali, tawa mereka pecah. Memang tampaknya agak sedikit jahat menceritakan privasi seseorang. Tapi itu kenyataannya, mampu menghangatkan suasana yang tercipta di antara mereka yang pada awalnya sudah menghangat.

"Menma- _nii_ juga begitu, Hinata- _chan_. Bedanya, dia tak tahan melihat kulit mulus Sakura- _nee_." Pemuda Namikaze itu masih tertawa. Kemudian terpotong dengan suapan _chocolate slice cake_ miliknya dan seteguk _sarsi_ dingin.

Tawa mereka samar-samar mulai teredam. Hening mengganti suasana mereka. Alunan musik _jazz_ yang mengalun lembut di restoran hanya mampu mengisi kekosongan yang ada. Jam yang berdetik melewati waktu tak mampu menembus kesunyian. Hingga pada akhirnya, gadis keturunan keluarga Hyuugaitu angkat bicara.

"Ah, Naruto- _kun._ Aku ada janji dengan Temari- _senpai._ Aku harus pergi." Hinata melirikkan netra _amethyst_ -nya pada jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian menatap _sapphire_ di depannya dengan tatapan segan.

"Tidak apa, mau kuantar?" tawar Naruto. Namun disambut dengan gelengan dari Hinata.

"Tidak usah, jangan repot-repot. Aku bisa naik bus atau semacamnya," tolak Hinata dengan halus, kemudian tersenyum. Ah, senyuman itu. Naruto menyukainya dan takkan pernah bosan untuk mengaguminya.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu hati-hati." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan pada Hinata yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya. Bola matanya masih melihat punggung rapuh itu bergerak menjauhinya. Hingga akhirnya benar-benar menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar jalan.

Ia hanya tersenyum miris. Kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada langit pagi dihiasi oleh Sang Surya yang sedikit meninggi pada singgasananya di balik jendela restoran. Menerawang bebas mengikuti pergerakan gumpalan awan yang melamban. Sesekali disapa oleh kawanan burung gereja yang bermigrasi membelah keramaian kota Konoha. Hingga akhirnya maniknya bergulir pada pesanan Hinata yang masih tersaji di depan matanya.

Naruto menikmati suapan _slice cake_ -nya kembali. Tapi kini disertai sorotan mata penuh pemikiran dan sedikit err–kekesalan? Bukan apa-apa, ada satu hal yang membuatnya frustasi akhir-akhir ini. Dan penyebabnya tak jauh dari seseorang yang ia ajak bercengkrama barusan.

Mengacak surainya kasar, kemudian mengerang tertahan. Tak sanggup dengan keadaan tarik-ulur yang Hinata ciptakan untuknya. Jelas, ini bukanlah suatu permainan yang di mana salah satunya akan teriak kesakitan. Tapi tetap saja, mengingat hal tersebut membuat Naruto meragukan prinsipnya.

 _Akan tetap mengejar siapapun itu hingga kau mendapatkannya._ Tapi, wajar kan jika kau ragu perihal sudah berminggu-minggu ditarik kemudian didorong? Naruto tahu Hinata tengah mengujinya. Memastikan agar gadis itu tak jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Memantapkan tekadnya dan meyakinkan bahwa pilihannya tak salah.

 _But, it's been so long for being push and pull._ Mau sampai kapan diuji? Naruto masih belum mengerti jalan pemikiran Hinata. Tapi, meskipun begitu tidak akan mengurangi intensitas keinginan Namikaze Naruto untuk mendapatkan Hyuuga Hinata. Sejenuh apapun dirinya, dia masih belum puas dengan misteri-misteri yang sudah terkuak dari Hinata. Baginya, baik selama pacaran dulu ataupun pada saat ini, Hinata masih misterius.

Karena ia yakin. Sejauh apapun jarak yang memisahkan mereka, sebanyak apapun rintangan yang terjadi, dan sesusah apapun perdebatan sengit pikiran-batin untuk menggoyahkan prinsip, Naruto yakin Hinatalah tempat ia berlabuh.

Hanya saja, _Kami-sama_ kini tengah mengujinya. Juga Hinatanya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bales review non-login:**

 **Yudi: Haloo, thanks for review dan sarannya~!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ano, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya readers, soalnya ini fict–atau chapter?–pertama White yang pake author pov:'3 Yosh, last chapter pasti udah tahu dong, kisahnya gimana? Hehe:D

 _Yosh, mind to review?_


	5. Chapter: 5, Game Over

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Timeline of Destiny**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 ** _Chapter: 5, Game Over [Last Chapter]_**

 _ **Genre: Drama**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Inspired by K Will's MV: You Don't Know Love**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Five-shot, Tsundere!Hinata, Happy Ending,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Liburan sekolah terlah usai. Setidaknya, terbesit rasa _ogah-ogahan_ yang singgah di diri Naruto. Jelas saja, sekarang bukan saatnya ia akan bangun tidur pada jam satu siang, mandi sehari sekali, dan menghabiskan malam dengan _playstation_ kesayangannya. Yang ada, tergantikan dengan bangun jam enam pagi, mandi dua hari sekali, dan menghabiskan malam dengan tumpukan buku pelajaran.

Naruto hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Jujur, ia masih ingin terbuai dengan yang namanya liburan. Baginya, liburan sepanjang empat belas hari tidaklah cukup. Justru sekarang, ia malas untuk bertemu dengan gurunya, menghadapi materi pelajaran, dan ricuhnya kelas. Yah, meskipun dia rindu dengan teman-temannya.

Tetapi, Hinata yang paling ia rindukan.

Ya, sebenarnya dari tadi dia tak sabar melihat gadis Hyuuga itu berkeliaran di sekolah. Bahkan, Naruto masih mengingat kebiasaan Hinata. Sering _nongkrong_ di perpustakaan, makan sendirian di kantin, dan pulang sekolah sendirian. Tak banyak teman yang mau bergaul dengannya. Mengingat dia terlalu _waw_ di sekolah sehingga dikucilkan dari kerumunan siswi.

 _Apa kabar, Hinata?_

Sekelebat perhatian muncul di permukaan. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sekarang penasaran dengan kabar Hinata. Sejenak dia mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya, sekedar memeriksa adakah pesan ataupun panggilan tak terjawab dari Hinata. Namun nihil. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, ia yakin dulu Hinata selalu mengabarinya setiap pagi jika Naruto tidak memberinya kabar. _Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa tidak ad–_

– _Ah iya, kami masih belum ada apa-apa._

Kakinya tetap berjalan menyusuri aspal yang menuntunnya ke sekolah. Kedua tangan kekarnya ia tempatkan di tengkuk belakang kepala pirangnya, lalu mengukir senyuman miris. Ah, itu hanya tinggal kenangan yang telah terbawa aliran sungai deras. Ia telah kehilangan gadis bersuari _indigo_ yang sempat bersanding di sebelahnya. Dan kini masih mengejarnya demi kembalinya status yang mereka jalani dulu.

Intinya, Naruto masih cinta dan sedang _main tarik-ulur_ dengan Hinata.

Permasalahannya, Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah tahu kapan permainan ini berakhir.

.

Mentari semakin meninggi. Berdiri angkuh di tengah cakrawala siang yang semakin menyengat suhunya. Tentu saja, ini membuat sebuah alibi mengapa seluruh siswa-siswi sekolahan betah di dalam sekolah daripada berkeliaran di lapangan sekolah–khususnya kaum adam yang biasanya hobi bermain sepak bola.

Mayoritas para siswa dan siswi sedang melayani perut mereka yang meronta pasca diperas oleh beratnya materi-materi pelajaran–jangan salah, beberapa dari tipe manusia selalu lapar setelah menuntut ilmu dengan giatnya.

Beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang tengah mengistirahatkan diri di kelas. Sekedar melepas rasa lelah dan kantuk yang mendera selama _sensei_ yang memasuki kelas mereka mengajar, menganggap bahwa ocehan _sensei_ mereka adalah dongeng belaka. Dan sisanya, berkutat dengan buku-buku yang tersedia di perpustakaan. Terpujilah, mungkin mereka adalah murid teladan ataupun sebatas mencari referensi untuk tugas sekolah.

Pengecualian bagi seorang gadis yang duduk selonjoran di lantai perpustakaan sekolah. Punggungnya menyandar dengan hati-hati pada rak buku di belakangnya. Takut-takut akan mengaduh kesakitan jika tertusuk oleh ujung buku yang tajam namun menumpul. Dia memang pintar, juga giat mengerjakan tugas, namun bukan itu tujuannya melangkahkan kaki putihnya memasuki ruangan ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Alasannya cukup sederhana. Ia ingin istirahat dari segala kepenatan yang ada.

 _Amethyst_ miliknya masih mengarungi frasa demi frasa yang tercetak dengan tinta hitam di setiap lembaran halaman novel yang dibacanya. Sesekali dahinya mengkerut kebingungan. Sastra tingkat tinggi memang membingungkan, tapi ini yang Hinata sukai–nama gadis itu.

Baginya, suatu pelajaran yang menantang. Malah terbesit dalam pikirannya hendak meluncurkan sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan hidupnya. Mungkin, keindahan rangkaian kata buatannya mampu menarik minat pembaca. Oh, ataukah mereka akan menyukai alur kisahnya?

Ah, Hinata teringat akan sesuatu.

 _Kisahnya masih menggantung._

Satu-satunya alur hidup yang memiliki konflik adalah kisah cinta. Apapun itu; cinta sebagai keluarga, teman, ataupun kekasih. Tak jarang timbul kekacauan-kekacauan sebagai bumbu yang menaikkan topik terhangat itu. Semua orang mampu mengalihkan seluruh atensi mereka demi sesuatu yang tak kasat mata dan tak berdefinisi itu.

Jika semua mengharapkan sebuah akhir dalam cinta–baik _happy ending_ atau _sad ending_ –Hinata tak bisa mengabulkannya. Faktanya memang sudah berakhir, namun entah ada angin apa yang membuatnya termotivasi untuk melanjutkannya kembali. Menyambung sebuah tali yang telah terputus. Berusaha mengikatnya meskipun keraguan masih mengikuti.

Ya, ia masih betah dengan permainan _tarik-ulur_ yang ia jalani dengan mantan kekasihnya–calon kekasih untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Bukan apa-apa, kejadian berubahnya sikap Naruto membuat Hinata mampu berpikir dua kali untuk kembali. Ia takut, jikalau kejadian itu terulang dua kali dalam kondisi yang sama–sebagai sepasang kekasih seperti dulu. Tentu, gadis Hyuuga itu mempunyai prinsip. Ia tidak ingin jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namun, di sisi lain dia sudah melihat pengorbanan Sang Mantan untuknya. Dan itu cukup membuat Hinata dilema atas permainan konyolnya. Terlebih, masih ada rasa cinta yang bersarang di dasar hatinya. Juga, ia kasihan melihat pemuda Namikaze itu yang mati-matian terhadapnya.

Hinata menutup buku novelnya pelan. Seakan minat untuk membacanya menguap terbawa oleh pemikiran-pemikiran yang kembali menghantamnya.

 _Why does everything reminds me to him?_ Hinata membatin gusar.

Ia masih belum mengerti. Seperti telah mengembara jauh, merantau. Lalu lupa dengan jalan pulang. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa Namikaze Naruto adalah tempatnya untuk pulang di samping kenyataan bahwa ia berdomisili di rumah warisan Keluarga Hyuuga.

Jari lentiknya kemudian memijit pelipisnya yang bersembunyi di balik helaian-helaian anak surai _indigo_ ciri khasnya. Memikirkan segalanya tentang Naruto mampu membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Bahkan sampai tak berpikiran rasional. Sehingga, bisa dianalogikan, Hinata seperti tak bisa membedakan mana ubi dan mana lobak. Mana realita dan mana yang merupakan bayang-bayang cinta.

Ia sudah pernah jatuh cinta pada pemuda ber- _iris_ secerah samudra itu, bahkan sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka–yah, walau pada akhirnya mereka ingin bersama kembali. Tapi, tetap saja, perasaannya tak berubah seperti masa pendekatan mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya. Di mana Naruto yang menguasai seluruh pemikiran dan batin Hinata.

Apakah dengan semua penjabaran di atas mampu menarik permainan _tarik-ulur_ nya?

Sepertinya, jawaban yang tepat adalah iya. Tampaknya Hinata sudah merindukan seseorang yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya dan ingin kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Persetan dengan segala keraguan yang menggoyahkan segalanya. Toh, dia akan berusaha untuk tidak kekanakan dan mencoba menegur Naruto alih-alih akan melakukan kesalahannya–lagi.

Atensinya berpaling. Menerawang langit siang yang memancarkan sengatan cahaya Sang Surya. Pikirannya melayang pada satu tujuan. Masih pada objek yang sama, namun tersirat makna perhatian kecil yang begitu dalam.

 _Sedang apa Naruto-_ kun _sekarang?_

 **TING TONG**

Bunyi bel berkumandang berulang itu memcah lamunan Hinata yang terpatok pada satu orang. Perlahan perpustakan yang semula ramai kini hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja–termasuk penjaga perpustakaan yang wara-wiri membereskan tumpukan buku di meja yang tersedia. Segera saja ia membangkitkan dirinya dan mengembalikan buku novel yang sempat ia baca. Dia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk meminjam, mengingat tidak ingin dihukum oleh Yahiko- _sensei_ karena telat untuk memasuki kelasnya.

Setelah menyinggungkan seulas senyum ramah pada penjaga perpustakaan, kakinya menapaki tegel sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata menatap dirinya dengan sekelebat sirat kekecewaan dari kejauhan.

* * *

Waktu terus bergulir. Seorang pemuda melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan _tan_ -nya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Saat di mana semua siswa-siswi yang menuntut ilmu di sekolahnya pulang dan beristiahat bersama kasur yang menggiurkan. Namun, Naruto–pemuda _tan_ itu–tak bisa mempercepat langkahnya, meskipun lelah telah menguasai dirinya.

Langkah kakinya pelan menapaki jalanan yang menuntunnya ke rumah tempat ia bermukim. Di luar kehendaknya, langkah kakinya semakin berat. Seakan ada sebuah batu raksasa yang menimpa punggung kakinya. Ia cukup lelah hari ini, saking lelahnya ia tak ingin berlari memasuki rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Semua pemikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepala pirang jabriknya.

Yah, hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan dua minggu–atau lebih tepatnya hari ini–ia lewati dengan payah. Sangat payah, begitu menurutnya. Naruto kepergok Yahiko- _sensei_ tidur di jam pelajarannya. Di hukum membersihkan seluruh _unit_ kamar mandi yang ada di sekolah. Lalu tidak kebagian tempat duduk saat ingin menikmati makannya di kantin. Dan, hanya bertemu dengan Hinata sekali. Itupun dari kejauhan.

Ya, Naruto tak kuasa melihat kepergian dari perpustakaan. Padahal niatnya ingin menjumpai gadis Hyuuga itu, namun apa dikata bel masuk memisahkan mereka.

Mengingat itu semua, bahkan Naruto tak selera pulang ke rumah.

Arah mengubahnya. Dengan niat ingin merebahkan diri di suatu tempat yang telah mengukir kenangan manis di hidupnya. Tempatnya begitu luas, namun agak jauh dari komplek perumahan yang di tinggali Naruto. Ia tahu– _obviously knows_ –bahwa tempat itu sangat ampuh untuk menguapkan rasa lelahnya hari ini. Meskipun ia harus menerima resiko akan tenggelam di kenangan yang tak berujung.

Lima belas menit telah termakan untuk menempuh ke sebuah tujuan Naruto kali ini. Langkahnya terhenti. Manik secerah samudra miliknya menatap sendu tempat di depannya. Hamparan padang rumput dengan bunga Lavender yang begitu luas. Serta sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh di tengah padang rumput itu.

 _Lavender._

Sudah kubilang, Naruto seakan tenggelam dalam kenangan saat menginjakkan kakinya memasuki lapangan bunga Lavender itu. Setiap langkahnya seolah mengisyaratkan untuk memutar semua kenangan yang terukir bersama Hinata. Tempat ini, adalah salah satu saksi bisu manisnya kisah cinta yang terjalin di antara duo _Orange-Indigo_ ini.

Tak sadar langkah kakinya menuntun pemuda Namikaze itu di depan sebuah pohon besar yang sudah berumur. Ratusan? Ribuan? Entahlah, yang pasti umur pohon ini tak sebanding dengan _lovey-dovey_ Naruto dan Hinata dulu. Sebuah ukiran berhuruf N dan H menyapa pandangannya. Ia tersenyum getir, kemudian menyentuh dengan lembut ukiran yang penuh cinta itu. Menyesapi setiap jejak yang seakan tengah menyembuhkan kelelahan yang perlahan menghilang.

Ia ingat, sangat ingat, tempat ini tak pernah absen dari jadwal kencannya dengan Hinata dulu. Selepas menjelajahkan diri mereka ke seluruh penjuru kota Konoha, tempat ini adalah peristirahatan mereka sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumah. Tempat ini menyimpan banyak cerita.

Kau bisa menghabiskan beribu-ribu halaman kertas demi mengisinya dengan seuntaian cerita mereka. Enam bulan yang pernah mereka lewati begitu dramatis–manis dan menarik perhatian. Dan berakhir dengan keegoisan Naruto akan kesalahan sikapnya.

Kembali sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, kini dengan guratan kesedihan membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyuman. Seandainya ia bisa memahami dirinya, ia pasti bisa mempertahankan Hinata. Mungkin, jika berkenan dia ingin memperkokoh hubungan mereka. Namun, satu kata yang ingin ia jaga itu telah menghilang. Dan kini Naruto jatuh bangun mengejar cintanya yang menghilang. Malah, terjerumus dalam permainan yang melibatkan dirinya.

Ah, Naruto teringat akan sesuatu.

Jika Hinata yang memulai permainan ini dan masih belum diketahui kapan ia akan mengakhirinya, kenapa tidak dirinya saja yang mengakhirinya?

Namikaze Naruto mengukir tekad untuk mengakhiri ini semua, secepatnya.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon. Menyandarkan punggungnya yang pegal memikul tas sekolah yang sedikit berat. Matanya terpejam sejenak. Menikmati angin sore yang menyapu malu-malu wajahnya. Ia berusaha memikirkan hal yang terbaik untuk dilakukan agar gadis itu menerimanya kembali. Meskipun ini akan menjadi yang kedua kalinya, tentu saja rasa gugup masih menghampirinya. Dan ini lebih hebat dari saat ia menembak Hinata dulu.

 **SREK**

Sebuah suara menginterupsi sesi nostalgia penuh pilu yang sedang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Sedikit lamban untuk mencerna, hingga akhirnya otak yang bersarang di tempurung kepalanya menyimpulkan ada seseorang selain dirinya di tempat ini.

 _Siapa itu? Apa itu?_

Naruto mulai was-was dengan situasinya. Apakah seorang maniak sedang mengikutinya? Kepala pirang itu menggeleng kuat, menepis opini yang muncul di benaknya. Dia tahu bahwa kesadarannya sedikit menipis karena kelelahan yang menekannya hampir habis, namun ia seratus persen yakin tak ada seorangpun yang menguntitnya hingga kemari. Dan di sini tidak ada binatang tertentu seperti kucing ataupun anjing liar yang berkelana tak bertuan.

Dengan pelan namun pasti, Naruto mengintip sekitarnya. Hamparan bunga Lavender yang agak meninggi tak menampakkan sosok kontras di balik suasana ungu itu. _Sapphire-_ nya semakin mengedar luas. Nihil, tidak ada apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya Naruto memunculkan dirinya menatap terkejut sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh besarnya batang pohon.

Hyuuga Hinata tengah bersantai dengan sebuah buku novel dan _headset_ yang menjuntai dari sepasang telinganya.

Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, ia tak pernah sekalipun merasakan seseorang akan ia temui di sini. Meskipun itu Hinata–tidak sedikitpun terbesit. Alhasil, Naruto hanya bisa berdiri diam membisu. Tidak bergerak sesentipun, seperti terpaku pada bumi tempatnya berpijak. Ia hanya mengerjap tak percaya surai _indigo_ yang mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama lagu yang terputar dan _amethyst-_ nya yang membaca rentetan kata-kata yang tercetak di sana. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat ekspresi Naruto berubah–mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

 _Sejak kapan Hinata mulai bergaul dengan sebuah buku bernama novel?_

Yang ia ketahui adalah Hinatanya yang dulu menggemari komik. Panel-panel bergambar itu mampu memunculkan berbagai ekspresi si Hyuuga. Dan menurut Naruto itu menggemaskan. Seketika sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah rupawannya. Ya, paling tidak menanyakan alasan mengapa ia berpaling kepada novel mampu membuka percakapan mereka hari ini.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, "sejak kapan seorang Hyuuga Hinata membaca novel? Seingatku dulu kau membencinya karena menurutmu itu sangatlah membosankan."

Hinata tertegun dengan sebuah tepukan hangat dan suara berat yang selalu ia rindukan setiap malam panjangnya. Dengan malu-malu rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Ia menatap pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum, "entahlah. Sejak Yahiko- _sensei_ memberikanku tugas tentang sastra baru, aku perlahan mulai menyukainya."

Membalas senyumannya, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Hinata. Ikut menyandarkan punggung tegapnya menghantam batang pohon pelan. Netranya menjamah setiap lekukan wajah yang indah pada makhluk ciptaan _Kami-sama_ yang sudah mengambil hatinya.

 _Eyes, nose, lips, hair, face_ – _everything on her is marvelous._ Ingatkan Naruto, sudah berapa kali ia menggumamkan kata damba demi memuaskan rasa kekagumannya ada Hinata. Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya ia meringis. Merutuki kebodohannya yang sempat mengabaikan gadis di sebelahnya perkara keegoisan sikapnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak.

 _Ini saatnya._

Jemari kekarnya melepaskan sebelah _headset_ dari telinga Hinata–menempatkannya pada telinganya sendiri. Gerakannya cukup membuat konsentrasi gadis itu buyar. Namun tidak ada tatapan maupun perkataan protes sebagai respon. Belum sempat Hinata berkata-kata, Naruto merampas ponselnya dan mengetukkan beberapa kali jarinya di atas layar _touchscreen_ itu.

Alunan lagu _Say It Now–The Afters_ memasuki gendang telinga mereka. Dalam _headset_ yang menghubungi mereka, kedua sejoli pemeran utama ini memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menyembunyikan netra untuk menikmati suasana yang mengkoneksikan benang-benang tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Menghayati bait demi bati yang terlontar mengiringi lagu kesukaan mereka.

 _Yep, their favourite song._ Yang entah kenapa menggambarkan keadaan mereka saat ini maupun yang sudah-sudah.

Empat menit berlalu dan lagu selesai mengalun. Menyisakan waktu untuk Naruto membetulkan posisi duduknya–menghadap Hinata. _Sapphire_ itu tak bosan-bosannya mengagumi kesan elegan yang terpancar lembut dari _amethyst_ kesayangannya. Tangan _tan-_ nya menggenggam kedua telapak tangan mungil nan putih milik Hinata.

"Kau tahu? Kita bahkan tak menyadari lagu yang terputar barusan seakan memberikan sebuah petuah pada kita. Layaknya kedua orang tua kita yang menasehati segalanya sewaktu kecil, bait-bait yang tersaji dengan mendalam melakukan hal yang sama pada kita," ucap Naruto lembut.

 _ **Kita tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi.**_

"Bagiku, ini sudah cukup. Sudah saatnya kita tidak bermain lebih jauh pada permainan konyol ini." _Sapphire_ -nya menatap _amethyst_ dengan lekat.

 _ **Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bertemu denganmu di manapun kau berada.**_

"Aku akan tetap bersamamu, di sampingmu. Meskipun silih-berganti kau bergantung padaku. Datang dan pergi sesukamu. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menggapaimu, mencarimu. Sejauh apapun kau takut dengan pengalaman kita terdahulu. Dalam permasalahan apapun."

 _ **Karena itu bukanlah sebuah permasalahan lagi, siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Jika kita bisa menemukan kata-kata yang hilang sebelumnya, milik kita yang terlanjur pergi jauh.**_

"Persetan dengan siapa yang benar dan salah di sini. Jika kita mampu mencari kembali apa yang telah hilang, sesuatu berharga yang dulu sempat kita ukir bersama dalam dasar hati kita. Itu bukanlah sebuah masalah." Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

 _ **Katakan itu sekarang, kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Jangan takut, kita bisa menjaganya.**_

"Jika kau mengeluh kembali tentangku, katakan saja. Jangan takut. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi padamu. Semua akan baik-baik saja, kita bicarakan bersama. Percayalah. Aku ingin kita berbagi cerita, seperti sebagaimana dulu kita melakukannya. Baik senang maupun sedih–apapun itu."

 _ **Jangan menunggu, biarkan hatimu berbicara. Jangan sia-siakan detak jantungmu yang berharga demi memendam semuanya. Karena kita tidak akan tahu sampai kita membiarkannya melebur bersama udara dan perasaan.**_

"Jangan kau pendam, utarakan apa saja yang ingin kau keluhkan. Bebaskan dirimu. Jangan biarkan hatimu menjerit sendirian. Membuat detak demi detak jantungmu memikul semua bebanmu yang berat. Aku di sini untuk memikul apapun bebanmu itu." Suara berat itu melembut. Merasuki Hinata yang semakin betah tak beranjak dari kenyamanannya.

 _ **Jika aku yang akan menggenggammu, genggamlah tanganku. Inilah saat bagaimana kita memulainya.**_

"Jika memang pada akhirnya aku adalah tempatmu untuk pulang, dan tempatku untuk berlabuh. Di sinilah kita akan mengarungi kembali lautan yang luas bersama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Menjelajahi dunia yang tak bersudut hanya kita berdua. Dan percaya bahwa kau memang tempatku untuk terakhir kalinya kembali ke peraduan. Begitu juga dengan dirimu."

 _ **Aku harap kita meninggalkan semua yang telah terjadi. Tidak akan ada satupun yang akan keluar dari garis takdir–untuk menguatkan apa yang ada di antara kita.**_

"Jangan takut dengan masa lalu yang mengoyak hatimu dalam di antara kita. Jangan pernah mengungkitnya dan kupastikan untuk tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tegur aku, jika aku melakukannya lagi, Hinata. Dan aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk kembali ke garis _Kami-sama_ yang ditorehkan pada kita. Membahagiakanmu, bahkan jika aku sanggup hingga kita beruban dan penuh keriput." Keterlaluan, satu bulir lelehan air mata meluncur di pipi Hinata. Pertanda ia sangat bahagia hari ini.

Naruto menghela napasnya, berusaha menyamarkan sisi dari kegugupannya–meskipun di lain sisi cukup lega mengeluarkan semuanya. "Aku mohon, kembalilah padaku, Hinata. Kita akan mengulangnya dari awal. Semuanya."

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu masih diliputi keheningan. Tak sanggup berkata-kata. Namun netranya mampu menjelaskan semuanya. Ia terharu. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini akhir dari kisahnya yang menggantung. Takkan mengira dengan sefantastis ini– _happy ending_ yang terlalu manis untuk kisah dongeng yang sering dibaca _kaa-san_ nya sebelum ia terlelap waktu kecil.

Pancaran _amethyst-_ nya mulai terbiaskan oleh _liquid_ bening yang menumpuk, siap meluncur kapan saja. Rona merah kembali menghinggapi pipi putih mulusnya. Dan senyuman yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan tiada tara masih betah di wajah ayunya.

Sirat _sapphire_ yang menatap penuh damba itu seakan menyedotnya habis-habisan. Terbuai dalam cerahnya manik sewarna dengan samudra itu. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar memanggil nama Naruto lirih. Sekali lagi–ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Gerakan tubuhnya adalah jawaban dari pinta tersurat Naruto. Hinata beringsut dalam pelukan si Namikaze. Memeluknya erat dengan segala perasaan bahagia yang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya.

Sama dengan Hinata, Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan gejolak bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Ia senang–terlampau senang untuk saat ini. Paru-parunya menyesap oksigen melebihi kapasitas. Perutnya seperti meledak dengan ribuan kupu-kupu penuh warna yang mendesak keluar dari dirinya.

Hinata akan beranggapan bahwa kisah yang mengalir di hidupnya sudah berakhir dengan bahagia–sangat bahagia. Tentu saja, pada detik ini dan selamanya. Tidak ada permainan konyol yang bersifat tarik ulur itu. Yang ada hubungan _take and give_ yang akan mereka jalani sekali lagi.

Ini adalah akhir untuk Hinata. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuannya, _Kami-sama_ baru menggoreskan penanya pada _prolog_ yang menceritakan alur kehidupannya.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Bales review non-login:**

 **Yudi: Haloo, di sini mereka udah balikan lhoo hakhakhak=D/digeplak Ini sudah di lanjut, thanks for review~!**

 **Hqhqhq: A-ah benarkah? Hehe/garukpipi Thanks for review dan pujiannya~!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Halooo, readers-san! Ano, ini sudah berapa hari?–atau berapa minggu? Maaf White lama update. Biasa, bisikan setan datang mengganggu mood nulis/hush Ah, untuk readers-san yang belum tau bagaimana lagu Say It Now–The Afters, monggo cek Youtube, hehe:D Ngadem gitu lagunya, apalagi liriknya dalam, sampe-sampe White puter terus sepanjang perjalanan pulang-pergi sekolah/nyengirkuda

Ohya, btw, belum selesai lho ini sebenernya~ Fict ini hanya menjelaskan kembalinya NH pasca purtus. Dikarenakan dalam MV yang menjadi inspirasi fict ini, kedua karakter yang ada di dalamnya beradegan hingga balikan saja. Ntar ada sequel kok, tunggu aja;)

Ha, buat yang nunggu fict Maydaysignal, gomen keknya harus sabar nunggu. Tapi udah diketik kok, 1000-an words;D

 _Yosh, mind to review?_


End file.
